NateSophie iPod Challenge
by LothwenUndomiel
Summary: Fluff warning!  Disclaimer: I own nothing.


My first attempt at an iPod Challenge. :) I got really lucky with the song choices...a lot of them actually fit Nate and Sophie. Enjoy.

Leverage - Nate and Sophie

**1. Let Love In - The Goo Goo Dolls**

Nate knew he couldn't control Sophie, and he knew he would have to wait for her to tell him when she was willing to let him in. She wanted to tell him her name, and her story. But she couldn't. She needed time. Well, no matter how long it took her to let him in, let love in, he would wait for her. He certainly had nothing better to do. She had saved him just by being around. That's why he stopped drinking. So, he owed her as much time as she needed.

**2. Cock-Eyed Optimist - South Pacific**

Sophie was an optimist when it came everything. She knew Nate was on a downward spiral, and likely to stay that way. She could give up on him. She probably should. But she just couldn't. She couldn't give up on Nate.

**3. Communication - Laura Michelle Kelly**

In all her life, no one had effected Sophie the way Nate did. She was used to men falling in love with her, but she wasn't used to falling in love with them. But there was something missing with Nate. Communication. They didn't communicate. At all. She didn't know how to move him, how to get that connection that was necessary. She needed him, he wanted her. But he couldn't seem to show it. She had been patient. Beyond patient. But they weren't getting anywhere. So, she walked away. If he did kiss her, would he regret it tomorrow? She needed to know for sure. They needed to _communicate. _

**4. Portrait of My Love - The Tokens**

Sophie was just too good for him. He had never seen a woman that compared to Sophie, and he knew he never would. She was so beautiful. Her eyes...no painter could capture those. What had Mr. Darcy said of Elizabeth? He had called her eyes "fine." That word didn't begin to express Sophie's eyes. There was so word to describe them. Not in any language Nate spoke.

**5. My Heart Belongs To You - Hayley Westenra**

It was more of a relief than she had thought it would be. Sophie told him everything. They had stayed up all night, and just talked. She told him her real name, and about her parents, and every other tiny detail about her life. He held her and listened. He dried her tears when she couldn't fight them anymore. He didn't say anything the whole time. He could sense he didn't to say anything. She just needed him to listen. She needed him to hold her. True love. Soul mates. It sounded cheesy, but that's what they were. Her heart belonged to him. It always had, and it always would.

**6. What Can I Say - Carrie Underwood**

There was nothing to say at this point. They were both to blame for this, though they each blamed themselves. Sophie had tried so many times to call him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what she would say. Nate could only blame himself, and hate the fact that he had never found the words to say what she needed to hear. Whenever he called her, he said the wrong thing. He couldn't get anything right. He never did, really. And now all she would remember him as was a jerk. She wouldn't know how much he loved her, and how many times he had tried to tell her that. But time was passing so quickly. What could he say?

**7. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes - Kathryn Grayson**

How did Sophie know it was true love? How did she know the sky was blue? But even Sophie, who knew the ways of the world, had forgotten that love was blind. And now, she was alone. She, who knew Nate's faults, didn't realize that he wouldn't come around. He couldn't. And now, tears streamed down her cheeks daily. But there was nothing she could do...a classic old song put it best: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes.

**8. Forever Your Girl - Paula Abdul**

Sophie giggled as Nate brooded.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Nate. I know something's wrong."

"No. It's nothing."

"Nate, this is about Tom, isn't it?"

"Tom? You use his first name now?"

"Oh, Nate, darling." she sighed, and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm sorry, Soph, but I-"

"You're really insecure? I guess so. Nate...I love you. You know that."

"I know. I love you."

"And you also know I'm all yours. I always will be. Even if Tom has a home in Paris." she teased.

"I'll get you two homes in Paris, okay?"

"Hmmm...okay then." She kissed him.

**9. Forever and Ever, Amen - Randy Travis**

"Soph, I know it's hard for you to believe me now but-"

"Nate, you've never said..."

"But I'm saying it now, Sophie! I love you. I will always love you."

"Nate..." she choked on tears, and he grabbed her and hugged her so tightly, it almost hurt. But he couldn't get her close enough.

"But you could have anyone you wanted Nate...and look at my hair Nate. There's grey. _Grey. _I've never been grey before. I'm 43 years old, and I've only ever colored my hair because I wanted to. I knew it couldn't last forever, no matter how lucky I've been so far...but it's still a little bit heart-breaking. I'm not young anymore._" _She pulled away and pointed to a few strands of obviously grey hair.

He kissed her forehead and laughed, "Sophie, it's not your hair that I'm in love with. If it all fell out right now, I would still want you."

**10. Can't Help Falling In Love - Andrea Bocelli and Katharine McPhee**

Was it insane? Yes. He should not be doing this. He knew better. But when he knocked on the door of Sophie's apartment and saw her standing there in her pajamas and messy ponytail, he was glad he did. She was so beautiful, and he smiled. She was shocked. She reached up and instinctively tried to fix her hair, but he took her hands in his.

"I love you, Sophie." he whispered, "I know it's late, and I shouldn't be here. But I couldn't help it. I need you Sophie."

Sophie was stunned speechless, but she wasn't too stunned to grab his face and kiss him with all the energy she could muster.


End file.
